Die Mission
by WiniBlack
Summary: Also, wie der Titel sagt, es geht um eine Mission. finished
1. Verloren

Titel: Die Mission  
  
Autorin: Wini/ Kate Black  
  
Teil: 1/? Ca.5-6  
  
Raiting: mhm... 13  
  
Pairing: Draco/Harry  
  
Betaleserin: Mortischa  
  
Anmerkung: Mein Nick hier ist, wie ihr bemerkt habt, Wini, aber eigentlich Kate, aber die gab's schon, also denkt nicht, dass das hier von zweien geschrieben wurde. Eigentlich stimmt des doch ....hm... ich habe diese Geschichte als GW Geschichte gelesen, und sie als HP Geschichte gecovert, also: Die Grundidee kommt nicht von mir, sondern von einer anderen genialen Person. Ich hab des nur alles umgeschrieben. Also, wundert euch bitte nicht, wenn die Personen sich anders verhalten oder so...  
  
Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir... Weder die Chara's, die Storygrundidee... Nur die gecoverte Version rofl  
  
Vorwort: Harry und Draco sind im 7ten Schuljahr, das sie nicht mehr machen müssen, da sie Agenten gegen Voldemort sind. Ron, Hermine und Viktor sind ebenfalls welche.  
  
SLASH!! Und OOC.  
  
Widmung: Alle, die mir ein Kommi (Review) schreiben, und meiner Betaleserin Mortischa  
  
Verloren  
  
"Diesmal gewinne ich! Ganz bestimmt." Harry lächelte siegessicher und setzte seinen Bauer. Ron zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und setzt seinen Springer "Schachmatt! Ich gewinne." Harry ließ seine Kinnlade nach unten fallen und starrte den Rothaarigen an. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass er diesmal gewinnen würde. Er schluckte hart und richtete seinen Blick auf seine Hände. "Wie viel schulde ich dir?" "Nun, alles in allem... 200.000 Galleonen. Ich bin und bleibe nun mal der Meister des Zauberschachs!" "Aber... wie soll ich das bezahlen Ron?" Ron grinste hinterhältig und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. "Die Mission in der Kneipe in Sunderland. Du übernimmst sie für mich!"  
  
Harry sprang so schnell auf, dass sein Stuhl einen halben Meter nach hinten flog. Er stützte seine Arme auf den Tisch ab und funkelte Ron an. "Ich soll was? Nur über meine Leiche." "Gut... dann bekomme ich 200.000 Galleonen, bar auf die Hand." "Aber ich habe das Geld nicht!" "Dein Pech." Duo erschauderte, die Mission in Sunderland war anders als die Vorherigen. Normalerweise waren sie immer als Bürger oder Stammgäste getarnt, doch diesmal mussten sie den Barkeeper übernehmen. Die Mission war für zwei Personen eingeteilt worden. Für Ron und für... Draco. Harry konnte einfach nicht. Nicht mit Draco. Er war so kalt und... Harry gab ein lautes Seufzen von sich. Er hielt es ja nicht mal zwei Minuten mit Draco im selben Raum aus, ohne sich vorzustellen, wie es wäre, ihn zu berühren. Wie sollte er da diese Mission überstehen? Andererseits hatte er das Geld nicht, da er seine Ersparnisse von Gringotts ausgeben wollte, und sah auch keine Möglichkeit, rasch welches zu beschaffen. Es blieb also nur ein Ausweg. "Ok Ron, ich mach's!"  
  
Harry öffnete die Tür zu seinem und Dracos Zimmer und steckte den Kopf durch den Türspalt. Draco saß wie immer über einem Stück Pergament gebeugt und... was genau tat er da eigentlich? Harry seufzte lautlos und setzte sein übliches Grinsen auf. "Hi Draco." "Mhm!" /Wow, er hat mich doch tatsächlich bemerkt./ Der bebrillte Junge schüttelte leicht den Kopf und kramte in seinem Kasten nach seiner Reisetasche. "Draco?" "Was?" "Ich werde an Rons Stelle gehen." Draco antwortete nicht und schrieb weiter an seinem Stück Pergament. Harry beobachtete ihn eine Weile, begann dann aber seine Tasche zu packen. Draco dagegen starrte ins Leere. Harry verließ das Zimmer und Dracos steinerne Maske bröckelte von ihm herab. Er stand auf und trat ans Fenster. /Verdammt noch mal!/ Er hatte Dumbledore doch extra gebeten, nicht Harry mit ihm zu schicken. Er musste mit Ron reden, so schnell wie möglich.  
  
Ron grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen und rieb sich erwartungsvoll die Hände. Es war perfekt gelaufen. Harry und Draco würden zwangsläufig Zeit miteinander verbringen müssen und sich dabei hoffentlich näher kommen. Hermine und Viktor waren sowieso mit sich selbst beschäftigt und so würde es nicht auffallen, wenn er sich nachts aus dem Haus zu Blaise schlich. "Und, wie lief es?" Hermine streckte den Kopf ins Zimmer und sah Ron fragend an. "Bestens. Harry wird statt mir fahren." "Perfekt! Ich erzähl es gleich Viktor." Ron nickte und schloss die Tür hinter Hermine ab. Ihr Plan Harry und Draco zu verkuppeln machte immer bessere Fortschritte.  
  
Harry stand seufzend an seinem Balkon. Draco war nicht in ihrem Zimmer gewesen als er zurückgekommen war. In einer Stunde würden sie losgehen zu dem Platz, wo der Portschlüssel auf sie wartete. Er hoffte, dass sie die Mission so rasch wie möglich hinter sich bringen würden. "Harry. Da bist du, ich habe dich schon überall gesucht." Hermine trat neben ihn. Harry starrte weiterhin geradeaus und rührte sich nicht. "Harry? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Bist du wegen der Mission bedrückt?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie kommst du nur darauf Herm? Mir geht's gut, wie immer." "Aber..." "Es ist nichts." Harry lächelte gezwungen und ging zurück in sein Zimmer.  
  
Draco riss Rons Tür auf und stürmte in den kleinen Raum. "Ron!" Der Rothaarige zuckte unter der schmetternden Stimme leicht zusammen. "Ja, Draco?" Seit der Zeit, die sie nun zusammenarbeiteten, hatte sich so etwas wie Freundschaft entwickelt, so dass Ron keine Angst mehr hatte, Malfoys Vornamen zu sagen "Weshalb hast du die Mission auf Harry abgeschoben?" "Ich mag keine Bars." "Du magst keine Bars? Das ist verdammt noch mal kein Grund." "Ich habe Harry ehrlich geschlagen." "HN!" Draco schnaubte und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Ron schüttelte den Kopf. Wie hielt es Harry mit Draco nur aus?  
  
Draco und Harry gingen schweigend mit ihren Koffern, natürlich magisch erleichtert, nebeneinander her. Sie waren vor 10 Minuten losgegangen. Es war schon dunkel, da es inzwischen schon 22:45 war. Draco war es eigentlich egal um wie viel Uhr sie los zogen, aber so langsam wurde es kalt. Draco drehte leicht den Kopf und blickte zu seinem Partner hinüber. Harry blickte schon den ganzen Weg über auf den Boden, der jetzt leicht nach oben ging, da sie jetzt einen Berg hoch gingen. Harry so zu sehen kam Draco irgendwie seltsam vor. Harry seufzte leise, gerade so, dass Draco es noch hören konnte. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf das Harry seit ihrem Abgang nicht ein Wort gesagt hatte. Harry belud kurz den anderen Arm mit dem zweiten Koffer, nur damit er leicht die Hand heben konnte und sich eine Haarsträhne, die ihm ins Gesicht gefallen war, hinters Ohr streichen konnte. Ein Schauer lief Dracos Rücken hinab und er drehte seinen Kopf rasch wieder gerade aus, wo er sah, dass sie sich dem Wald näherten. Er blickte auf seine Uhr. Sie waren gut in der Zeit.  
  
Harry schloss kurz die Augen und belud wieder den anderen Arm mit dem Koffer. Noch etwa 5 Minuten, und sie hatten den Ort erreicht, wo der Portschlüssel war. Das war die furchtbarste Mission, die er je gehabt hatte und sie hatte noch nicht einmal angefangen. Er öffnete die Augen und warf einen verstohlenen Blick zu Draco, der neben ihm mit stolz erhobenen Kopf herging. Als sie an dem Platz ankamen machten sie kurz eine Pause, zwar waren die Koffer nicht schwer gewesen, aber der Berg war ziemlich steil hoch gegangen. Draco lies sich an einem Baum runtergleiten und schloss die Augen. Harry betrachtete Draco, wie sich seine Brust hob und senkte, langsam und gleichmäßig. Harry gab ein verzweifeltes Seufzen von sich und setzte sich ebenfalls an einen Baum, der direkt neben Dracos Baum stand. Draco sah so friedlich aus, so sanft, so... so wunderschön. /Gott, ich... Wie kannst du nur zulassen, dass ich ihn liebe? Gerade ihn? Mr. Sag-kein- überflüssiges-Wort-oder-du-bist-tot Malfoy? Das ist einfach nicht fair./ Er hob die Hand und wollte sie vorsichtig über Heeros Lippen gleiten lassen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Draco ja nicht schlief. Harry zog seine Hand ruckartig zurück. /Wie seine Lippen sich wohl anfühlen? Bestimmt sanft und warm. Dabei ist der Rest von ihm abweisend und kalt. Wie machst du das nur, Draco? Wie machst du das mit mir? Wieso liebe ich dich, obwohl du mich so behandelst? Wieso? Verdammt noch mal! Wieso tust du mir das an?/ Er rückte so weit wie möglich von Draco ab. Ein Schluchzer entkam seiner Kehle und er legte seinen Kopf auf den Beinen ab.  
  
Draco sah auf und streckte sich genüsslich. Es tat gut sich eine Minute auszuruhen. Er rieb sich kurz über die Augen und vertrieb das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht. Er hatte seine Gedanken schweifen lassen und an Harry gedacht, oder, besser gesagt, geträumt. Von Harry und seinem wunderschönen verstrubbelten Haar, seinen Augen, seinen Händen... und seinen Lippen. Draco drehte seinen Kopf und erstarrte augenblicklich. Harry lag, wie ein Häufchen Elend, zusammengerollt auf dem Boden und schluchzte leise. Draco dachte sein Herz würde stehen bleiben. Er wollte den grünäugigen Jungen an sich ziehen und in trösten, ihn beschützen, aber er konnte einfach nicht. Harry begann zu zittern und Draco wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Woher auch? Er war nie in solch einer Situation gewesen. Hatte nie jemanden getröstet, war selbst nie getröstet worden. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Irgendetwas würde er doch tun können. "Potter?" Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen und fuhr hoch. Er grinste breit und drehte sich zu Draco um. "Ja, Draco?" Draco schluckte. Warum tat Harry so etwas? Wieso versteckte er seine Gefühle hinter dieser immer fröhlichen und menschenfreundlichen Maske? "Wir müssen weiter." Harry nickte und stand auf. Draco tat es ihm gleich und gab einen lautlosen Seufzer von sich. Er wünschte, wie seltsam es auch für ihn war, dass Ron und Hermine hier wären. Die Muggelin und der Rothaarige hätten bestimmt gewusst wie man Harry helfen konnte.  
  
Sie nahmen ihre Koffer und suchten den Portschlüssel. Zusammen griffen sie nach ihm und um Harry und Draco verwischten die Farben des grauen Waldes. Eine Sekunde später standen sie schon vor dem Hintereingang der Kneipe. /Endlich./ Duo schnappte sich seine Tasche, die durch den Portschlüssel auf den Boden geschleudert wurde und stieg aus. "Wow, Draco, guck dir das mal an." meinte Harry als sie durch den Hintereingang gingen. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, folgte aber Harrys Blick. Sie waren bereits in vielen Kneipen gewesen, aber diese hier schlug alles. Draco hatte noch nie so etwas Beeindruckendes gesehen. Das Gebäude war von außen hin schon riesig und von hier, innen drin, konnten sie sehen, dass der Gang ziemlich lang war. Man hörte aus der Kneipe, die sich hier irgendwo befand, ein kleines Stimmengewirr, was aber kaum von den Gästen stammen konnte, da es zu leise war. Harry merkte man an wie aufgeregt er war. Vielleicht würde es doch nicht so schlimm werden, wenn er diesen prunkvoll eingerichteten Gang sah. "Zum Barbesitzer!" Harry seufzte theatralisch. "Kannst du nicht einmal in vernünftigen und vor allem ganzen Sätzen sprechen?" Draco drehte sich zu ihm um und funkelte ihn an. "Hn!" "Schon gut, schon gut. Ich habe verstanden." Widerwillig schulterte Harry seine Tasche und folgte Draco ins Büro der Kneipe.  
  
TBC 


	2. Eine Nacht zu zweit

Titel: Die Mission  
  
Autorin: Wini/Kate Black  
  
Teil: 2/ .5  
  
Pairing: Draco/Harry  
  
Rating: so etwa 13  
  
Betaleserin: Mortischa  
  
Anmerkung: Mein Nick hier ist, wie ihr bemerkt habt, Wini, aber eigentlich Kate, aber die gab's schon, also denkt nicht, dass das hier von zweien geschrieben wurde. Eigentlich stimmt des doch ....hm... ich habe diese Geschichte als GW Geschichte gelesen, und sie als HP Geschichte gecovert, also: die Grundidee kommt nicht von mir, sondern von einer anderen genialen Person. Ich hab des nur alles umgeschrieben. Also, wundert euch bitte nicht, wenn die Personen sich anders verhalten oder so...  
  
Widmung: Meiner Betaleserin  
  
Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir  
  
Autor note: Ein ganz fettes Danke an JE aka Yessina, denn ohne die wäre die Story wahrscheinlich noch immer bei English *g* Und auch ein Danke an Darkness151  
  
SLASH/ OOC  
  
Eine Nacht zu zweit  
  
Harry stellte seine Tasche ab und ließ sich auf einen der beiden Stühle sinken. Draco setzte sich neben ihn und starrte ins Leere. Der Barbesitzer, ein Verbündeter Dumbledores, hatte noch einen Termin und würde erst in einigen Minuten mit ihnen reden können. Harry wischte sich seine feuchten Hände an seiner Hose ab, er war nervös wie noch nie. Der Raum war äußerst luxuriös eingerichtet. Mehr wie ein Hotel als wie ein Büro. Die Möbel waren vom Feinsten. An Geld hatte man hier sichtlicht nicht gespart. Der Barbesitzer betrat den Raum und die beiden Agenten erhoben sich. Der beleibte Mann schüttelte ihnen die Hand und deutete ihnen Platz zu nehmen. "Schön, dass Sie so rasch kommen konnten. Entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass Sie warten mussten." Dabei sah er erst Draco, und dann Harry an. "Moment mal! Sind Sie etwa Harry Potter?" Harry konnte nur mit dem Kopf nicken. "Also wirklich, Albus hätte mir wirklich sagen können, dass wir Harry Potter beherbergen würden!" "Mhm!" kam es von Draco. "Oh Entschuldigung, natürlich. Wir sind ja wegen etwas Anderem hier..." "Kein Problem." "Nun, für Sie, Mr. Potter, haben wir natürlich auch schon eine Stelle gefunden, da es ja nicht sicher war, ob Sie nun den Keeper machen. Sie haben den Job!" Harry lächelte, nickte und schnappte sich einen Ordner mit den nötigen Unterlagen. "Und Sie, Mr. Malfoy, waren als Türsteher vorgesehen..." Draco grinste schief und nickte. In den letzten Jahren war er ja immerhin um ein paar Zentimeter gewachsen und hatte auch an Muskeln zugenommen, es würde also kein Problem geben. "...allerdings haben wir für diese Stelle bereits jemand Anderen gefunden. Sie werden also Mr. Potter unterstützen." Draco riss sich zusammen um keine Regung zu zeigen. Er sollte mit Harry zusammen arbeiten? Was für eine Qual. Er schluckte und nickte langsam. "Ihr Zimmer ist am Ende des Ganges, durch den sie eben zu mir gekommen sind. Hier ist Ihr Schlüssel. Haben Sie noch Fragen?" "Wann beginnt unsere Schicht?" "Sie finden alles in Ihrem Ordner, Ihren Zeitplan sowie die Preise etc.." "Gut." Die "Zauberagenten" erhoben sich und verließen den Raum.  
  
Draco öffnete ihre Zimmertür und blieb erstaunt stehen. Dieser Raum allein war so groß wie die Wohnung, in der sie vorher gewohnt hatten. Draco sah sich genauer um, obwohl es natürlich nichts war, im Vergleich mit Manor. Es gab zwei breite Schreibtische aus dunklem Mahagoni, eine Ecke des Raumes war als Küche eingerichtet worden und Harry öffnete sogleich den Kühlschrank. Draco ließ seinen Blick weiter wandern. Da war eine breite, einladende Couch aus einem weichen, weißen Stoff und ein riesiger Flatscreen hing an der Wand. Sein Blick fiel auf das Bett und er erstarrte augenblicklich. Es war nicht die Tatsache, dass es nur ein Bett gab, die Draco so erschreckte, nein, in dem Zimmer war ein riesiges Himmelbett installiert worden, das so aussah, als wäre es aus einem billigen Liebesroman entsprungen. Harry saß mittlerweile auf der Couch. "Man, hab ich 'nen Hunger!" und mit diesen Worten stopfte er ein Sandwich in sich hinein. Draco schluckte und riss sich zusammen. Er räumte seine Sachen in den kleinen Schrank und setzte sich zu Harry auf die Couch. Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Es war einfach alles zuviel. Die Mission, die Sache mit dem Barkeeper, Harry und vor allem dieses Zimmer, dieses Bett. Draco öffnete abrupt die Augen, als er eine warme Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Warme, tiefgrüne Augen sahen ihn besorgt an. "Ist alles in Ordnung, Draco? Du siehst so blass aus." Draco zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben und nahm Harrys Hand mit viel Beherrschung von seiner Schulter. Auf Harrys Gesicht spiegelte sich so etwas wie Enttäuschung, aber der Ausdruck verschwand schnell und Draco fragte sich, ob er es sich nicht nur eingebildet hatte. "Hn!" Das war gut. Harry zuckte wie üblich mit den Schultern und widmete sich wieder seinem Essen. Draco drehte sich um und öffnete die Badezimmertür. Sofort wurde ihm schlecht. Was war das hier? Ein umgebautes Bordell? Statt der Dusche, die er erwartet hatte, befand sich in dem Raum ein riesiger Whirlpool. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich ab und stützte sich am Poolrand ab. Was für ein Alptraum. Er schloss die Augen und rief Harrys schlanke Gestalt vor Augen. Wie sein schmaler, makelloser Körper in den Whirlpool glitt, seine Haare noch wirr vom Kopf abstehend, bevor sie vom Wasser gebändigt werden. Er schüttelte den Kopf um die Gedanken zu vertreiben, doch es half nichts. Frustriert drehte er das Wasser auf und glitt aus seinen Kleidern. Es war spät und laut den Unterlagen müssten sie erst übermorgen mit der Arbeit anfangen. So hatten sie morgen den ersten freien Tag seit... Draco konnte sich nicht erinnern, je einen Tag nur für sich gehabt zu haben.  
  
Harry blickte traurig auf die gerade geschlossene Badezimmertür. Er wollte nur nett zu Draco sein, aber der Erbe Manors war kalt und abweisend wie immer gewesen. Warum ließ er nur niemanden an sich ran? Harry seufzte und stellte sein halbgegessenes Sandwich zurück auf den Tisch. Irgendwie war ihm der Appetit vergangen. Er lehnte sich zurück in das weiche Sofa und schloss unglücklich die Augen. Wieso konnten die Dinge zwischen ihnen nicht anders sein? Er umklammerte seine Beine und schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte es nicht ändern, Draco war nun mal perfekt und er, er war schwach. Seine Gefühle für Draco hätten ihn bei der letzten Mission fast das Leben gekostet. Harry biss sich auf die Lippen. Er musste aufhören, ständig an Draco zu denken. Er war so abgelenkt gewesen, als der Todesesser auf ihn gezielt hatte. Wenn Draco nicht gewesen wäre... Harry schluckte, er wollte nicht mehr daran denken. Aber das Bild von Draco, der ihn zur Seite riss und auf ihm zu liegen kam während er einen Fluch sprach, ging einfach nicht aus seinem Kopf. Sie beide waren einige Sekunden so liegen geblieben, bevor Draco aufgestanden war und ihn mit einem zornigen Blick bedacht hatte. Harry hasste sich selbst für seine Schwäche und dafür, dass er Draco liebte. Aber er konnte es einfach nicht ändern. Egal was er tat, diese verzweifelten Gefühle hörten einfach nicht auf zu existieren.  
  
Draco kam aus dem Bad und ließ sich neben Harry auf der Couch nieder. Der grünäugige Junge blickte auf und wandte seinen Blick rasch ab. Draco trug nur seine Boxershorts. Harry zog unbemerkt die Luft ein und ging ins Bad. /Wieso muss er nur so... perfekt sein? Dieser Körper. Gott./ Harry presste die Augen kurz zusammen und sah sich dann um. /Ein Whirlpool?!?/ Er zuckte mit den Schultern und zog sich aus. Ein warmes Bad würde jetzt sicher gut tun. Harry ließ sich in das heiße Wasser gleiten und legte seine Brille ab. Er ließ sich eine Weile einfach nur vom Wasser tragen, so ausgestreckt lag er da, dann lehnte sich Harry gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen. Er rief sich das Bild von Draco in Shorts in Erinnerung und stöhnte leise auf. Er erinnerte sich, wie Draco ihn auf ihrer Mission gerettet hatte und wie er den warmen Körper des Anderen einige Zeit auf seinem spüren konnte. Harry strich sich eine Haarsträne zurück und sank tiefer in das duftende Wasser. Er legte seine rechte Hand auf seine Brust und begann sich sanft zu streicheln. Erst den schlanken Hals und sein Schlüsselbein. Langsam, in kreisenden Bewegungen glitt Harrys Hand tiefer und er fuhr mit seinen Fingern vorsichtig über seine Brustwarze. Er zog scharf die Luft ein, als er sich vorstellte, Draco würde ihn so berühren. Er drehte seine harte Brustwarze zwischen den Fingern und ein Zischen entkam seiner Kehle. Harry nahm seine zweite Hand zur Hilfe und legte sie auf seinen weichen Bauch. Er streichelte sich lange und ausgiebig bevor er seine harte Erregung mit den Fingern umschloss. Harry biss sich gequält auf die Lippen und warf den Kopf zurück als er begann seine Hand zu bewegen.  
  
Draco sah auf und legte die Zeitung beiseite, die er gerade gelesen hatte. Er fixierte die Badezimmertür und konzentrierte sich. Da war es wieder, ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen. Sofort sprang er auf. Was wenn Harry sich weh getan hatte? Dem Jungen könnte sonst was passiert sein. Er riss die Badezimmertür auf, bereit Harry zur Hand zu gehen (jetzt aber nicht so wie du denkst *g*) und erstarrte. Was er da sah kam seinen Träumen relativ nahe. Harry war gegen die Wand gelehnt und streichelte sich, so wie er ihn am liebsten berühren wollte. Harry stöhnte laut auf und presste seine Augen noch fester zusammen. Draco wollte sich umdrehen und gehen, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht von diesem Bild losreißen. Harry war so schön, so wunderbar, so unglaublich erotisch. Ein Zittern ging durch Harrys Körper und er bäumte sich auf. Draco gab ein lautloses Keuchen von sich und knallte rasch die Tür zu. Er kroch ins Bett und schloss die Augen. Er spürte wie sein Glied sich aufrichtete und unterdrückte die aufkommenden Gefühle in sich. Er presste seine Beine fest zusammen und stöhnte leise als seine Erregung gegen die Matratze gedrückt wurde. Kurze Zeit später kam Harry aus dem Bad und schlich sich zum Bett. Draco presste die Augen fest zusammen und betete, dass Harry ihn für schlafend hielt. Er spürte wie die Matratze neben sich nach unten gedrückt wurde und Harry sich neben ihn legte. Er wollte gerade erleichtert ausatmen als er spürte, wie Harry ihm durch die Haare strich. Ein Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinab und er fragte sich, ob er bereits schlief und träumte. Harrys Hand verschwand so schnell wie sie gekommen war und Draco gab ein enttäuschtes Seufzen von sich.  
  
Harry zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. /Hat er gerade geseufzt?/ "Draco?" Keine Antwort. Harry seufzte erleichtert. Er beugte sich über seinen Partner und hauchte ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Stirn. "Gute Nacht Draco." Er drehte sich um und kuschelte sich tief in seine Kissen, nicht mitbekommend, dass Draco neben ihm die Augen aufriss. Draco drehte sich um und blickte zärtlich auf den schwarzen Haarschopf vor sich.  
  
Harry schlug die Augen auf und streckte sich ausgiebig. Er drehte sich um und stieß mit seiner Nasenspitze gegen Dracos, der im Schlaf näher gerutscht war. Harry seufzte und schloss die Augen. Er wollte so lange so liegen bleiben wie möglich. Er rutschte so nah es ging an Draco heran und war kurze Zeit später wieder eingeschlafen.  
  
Etwas in Dracos Armen bewegte sich und der Zauberer öffnete frustriert die Augen. Ein Lächeln huschte über seine stoische Miene und er strich dem schlafenden Harry eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er drehte den Kopf und blickte auf die große Uhr, die an der Wand hing. Es war bereits 9 Uhr. Draco erinnerte sich nicht, je so lange geschlafen zu haben. Normalerweise wäre er jetzt schon für Stunden am üben, um auch die letzten schwierigen Zauber zu lernen und vom Unterricht nichts zu versäumen, auch wenn er den nicht mehr nötig hatte. Wenn man nämlich Spion oder Agent, oder sonst was war, das gegen Voldemort kämpfte, musste man die Schule nicht unbedingt machen, eben nur so weit, wie man es brauchte und wie es Dumbledore sagte. Er überlegte, ob er aufstehen und frühstücken sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Das Gefühl von Harry in seinen Armen war einfach zu angenehm. Harry neben ihm öffnete langsam die Augen und Draco konnte den Blick einfach nicht abwenden, geschweige denn seine Arme von dem anderen Zauberer lösen. Graublau traf dunkles Grün und die Welt schien für eine Sekunde still zu stehen. Langsam und äußerst zögerlich löste Harry sich von ihm und rückte an das Ende des Bettes. Draco war sprachlos. Harry sah ihn flehend an. Er schluckte und tat das Erste was ihm in den Sinn kam. Harry erstarrte als Draco sich umdrehte und aufstand. Draco streckte sich und setzte sich an den Küchentisch, auf dem sein Pergament lag. /Draco... Wieso?/ Harry zwang sich nicht zu weinen. Er biss sich so fest auf die Lippe, dass die weiche Haut aufsprang und zu bluten anfing. Es war so schön gewesen in Dracos Armen aufzuwachen. Harry wünschte sich, er könnte jeden Morgen so erleben, doch er wusste, dass sein Wunsch nie in Erfüllung gehen würde. Traurig stand er auf und marschierte erhobenen Hauptes ins Bad.  
  
Draco gab ein Seufzen von sich, als Harry die Tür hinter sich schloss. Er konnte noch immer Harrys knackigen Hintern vor sich sehen. Diese schwarzen Seidenshorts trieben Draco regelrecht in den Wahnsinn. Er fragte sich, wie er es bisher geschafft hatte, Harry nicht einfach gegen eine Wand zu pressen und über den zerbrechlichen Zauberer herzufallen. Noch keine Eule von ihren Verbündeten in Sicht. Nun, zumindest hatte Pansy ihm nicht geschrieben. Bei dem Gedanken an das Mädchen verzog Draco angewidert das Gesicht. Wie konnte sie nur denken, dass er sie je wollen würde. Selbst wenn es Harry nicht geben würde. Gott sei Dank wusste sie nicht, dass er auf der guten Seite stand. Für die anderen auf Hogwarts hieß es, dass sie alle auf einem Schüleraustausch wären. Draco stand auf und zog sich erst mal etwas an. Er entschied sich für eine schwarze Jeanshose mit einem schwarzen Hemd. Er beschloss, etwas zu frühstücken und öffnete den großen Eiskasten.  
  
Harry kam aus dem Bad und rieb sich die Augen. War das wirklich Draco, der da am Herd stand? Harrys Weltbild wurde gerade ordentlich durcheinandergebracht. Draco sah zum anbeißen aus, wie er in seiner engen,... verdammt engen Jeans, am Herd stand und Reis anbriet. Harry lehnte sich gegen die Wand und brannte Dracos Anblick fest in sein Gedächtnis. Der blondhaarige Junge sah auf und er deutete Harry Platz zu nehmen. Harry zog überrascht eine Augenbraue nach oben. Draco wollte tatsächlich sein Essen mit ihm teilen. Ein Glücksgefühl durchströmte seinen Körper und er kramte in seinem Schrank nach seinen Klamotten. Er setzte sich und blickte Draco wartend an. Der blondhaarige Zauberer stellte eine dampfende Schüssel vor ihm ab und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Allerdings lagen noch die Pergamente zwischen ihnen, so dass Draco Harry nicht ansehen konnte, da die Pergamente nicht zu übersehen waren, und sie noch gelesen werden mussten. Er ignorierte den Zwang, die Pergamente vom Tisch zu fegen und widmete sich seinem Reis. Als sie fertig waren stand Harry auf und ging zu Tür. "Wo gehst du hin?" "Ich will mir die Schule mal genauer ansehen. Draco nickte und stand auf. "Gut. Ich begleite dich." Harry konnte seine Freude sehr schwer verbergen und nickte. 


	3. Annäherungen

Titel: Die Mission  
  
Autorin: Wini/Kate Black  
  
Teil: 3/ 5  
  
Pairing: Draco/Harry  
  
Rating: so etwa 13  
  
Betaleser/in: Mortischa Anmerkung: Mein Nick hier ist, wie ihr bemerkt habt, Wini, aber eigentlich Kate, aber die gab's schon, also denkt nicht, dass das hier von Zweien geschrieben wurde. Eigentlich stimmt des doch ....hm... ich habe diese Geschichte als GW Geschichte gelesen, und sie als HP Geschichte gecovert, also: die Grundidee kommt nicht von mir, sondern von einer anderen genialen Person. Ich hab des nur alles umgeschrieben. Also, wundert euch bitte nicht, wenn die Personen sich anders verhalten oder so... Dieser Teil ist ziemlich schwer zu lesen... und zu schreiben... *hüstel* erwartet nicht zu viel von mir...  
  
Anmerkung2:  
  
@ Darkness151 Dein Kommentar ist berechtigt, und ich finde dass auch, aber ich hab ja gewarnt: OOC! *g* aber nix für ungut ^^  
  
@phoenix1881 Die Liebe siegt definitiv über alles... also darfst du dich schon mal freuen... zu mal ja schon offensichtlich ist, dass die beiden das gleiche voneinander denken/ wollen ^o^  
  
@Angel344 Das Zweite ist's, weiter geschrieben hab ich schon, bin sogar schon fertig, aber es hängt alles von meiner Beta ab! *Beta anfeuer* (Jetzt wisst ihr wenigstens, wie viel Fehler ich rein hau *hüstel*)  
  
Anmerkung3: Ich habe noch ne andere FF, "Warum?" gepostet. Würd mich freuen, wenn ich auch dort mal vorbei guckt.  
  
GGGGrrrooßßßeeesss Danke an meine Beta. Sonst wäre das alles hier nicht so einfach zu lesen *verlegen pfeif*  
  
SLASH, OOC!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir, nur das Gecoverte *g*  
  
Annäherungen  
  
Das Dorf war groß, so dass Harry am Anfang Angst hatte, sie könnten sich verlaufen, aber Draco fand einen Plan in ihren Ordnern. Es gab ein großes Zaubersportgeschäft, und Harry konnte nicht widerstehen und ging rein, um sich die neuesten Besenmodelle anzusehen. Schließlich kaufte er sich "Der Schnatz - das schnellste Quiddicht-Magazin der Welt". Draco schnaubte, sagte aber nichts und sah Harry beim Durchblättern der Zeitschrift zu. Wie konnte der Junge nur so quiddichtsüchtig sein? Und obwohl Harry nur rasch durchblätterte, hatte es etwas unglaublich Erotisches an sich, wenn der Junge die Seiten umblätterte. "Darf's noch "Die Quiddichtmeisterschaftsanalyse" sein, Harry?" Draco konnte nicht glauben, dass er das gerade gesagt hatte und auch Harry machte ein überraschtes Gesicht. "Nein, ich gehe später aber noch mal vorbei, um mir alles genauer anzusehen." Der Junge, der lebt, grinste breit und folgte Draco aus dem Geschäft.  
  
Als sie zurückgingen besichtigten sie die Kneipe. Es war natürlich noch kein Gast da, aber sie wirkte groß, hell und freundlich. Harry fühlte sich wohl, und die Theke war mit allem Alkoholischen, was es gab, äußerst gut ausgestattet. Harry freute sich schon darauf, hier zu arbeiten. Als er noch bei den Dursleys war, hatte er immer bei Gästen helfen müssen einzuschenken. Wenigstens etwas Gutes hatten sie... Ein trauriger Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht, das gehörte jetzt der Vergangenheit an. Harry seufzte und verließ das Gebäude durch einen anderen Seitenausgang als den, wo sie eben rein gegangen waren. Eine weite Wiese erstreckte sich über Kilometer und endete in einem Wald. Harry riss die Augen auf, als er einen See in einiger Entfernung ausmachte. Er sprintete los und grinste übers ganze Gesicht. Draco hinter ihm riss die Augen auf und lächelte sanft. Es hörte sich wunderbar an, Harry so herzlich lachen zu hören und ihn glücklich zu sehen. Sein Herz wurde warm, als er Harry über die Wiese flitzen sah. Sie waren eigentlich zu groß, um sich so zu freuen wie kleine Kinder, die im Sommer an einen See gingen, aber sie waren ja allein, und so ließen sie die Kindheit für kurze Zeit wieder aufflattern. Draco grinste und rannte Harry hinterher. Der bebrillte Junge kam kurz vor dem See zum Stehen und konnte es gar nicht abwarten, irgendwann mal hier rein zu springen. Draco jedoch sah den Rand zu spät und konnte nicht mehr rechtzeitig bremsen. Mit einem lauten Platschen landete er im kühlen Nass. Prustend kam er wieder hoch und schüttelte sich. Harry begann lauthals zu lachen und Draco funkelte ihn zornig an. Der schwarzhaarige Junge wischte sich die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht. Draco sah aber auch einfach zu göttlich aus. Seine Haare klebten ihm nass im Gesicht und wie er dreinschaute! Harry lachte erneut laut auf, verstummte aber, als er Draco genauer betrachtete. Seine Jeans und sein Hemd klebten an ihm wie eine zweite Haut und Harry hörte sich selbst die Luft einziehen.  
  
"Hilf mir hier endlich raus, Idiot!" Harry nickte und beugte sich vor, um Draco die Hand zu reichen. Etwas, dass er besser nicht getan hätte. Draco schnellte vor und packte ihn an seiner Hand. Ein schneller Ruck reichte vollkommen aus, um Harry ins Wasser zu befördern. Draco grinste breit, was für seine Verhältnisse einem lauten Lachen gleich kam. Er starrte auf die Wasseroberfläche und wartete, dass Harry wieder auftauchte. Doch der Junge, der lebt, blieb weiterhin unter Wasser. Draco erschrak. Harry konnte doch schwimmen, oder?  
  
Draco schnappte nach Luft, als er plötzlich unter Wasser gezogen wurde. Als er wieder auftauchte stand ein lachender Harry vor ihm. Draco ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und Harry wich automatisch einige Schritte zurück. "Das wirst du bereuen, Potter." Harry schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, als Draco ihn in den Schwitzkasten nahm und untertauchte. Hustend richtete er sich wieder auf und wischte sich die nassen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. "Du hast es verdient, ne, Draco? Du hast die Brille nass gemacht!" "Die Brille?" Dracos Stimme klang leicht amüsiert. "Die Brille!" Dracos Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben und er presste Harry gegen die Leiter, die aus dem See führte. Der Zauberer, der Voldemort schon oft bezwungen hatte, riss erstaunt die Augen auf und versuchte, seine aufkommende Erregung zu unterdrücken. Draco ging es nicht besser. Es war eine verdammt schlechte Idee gewesen, Harry festzunageln. Er beugte sich zu Harry und strich ihm einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. "Harry..." Dracos Gesicht näherte sich dem des Zauberers. Harry schloss erwartungsvoll die Augen und lehnte sich ein Stück nach vorne. Nur noch wenige Millimeter trennten sie voneinander. "Ähm, meine Herren, entschuldigen sie mich, aber bitte folgen sie mir!" Draco und Harry fuhren auseinander, und starrten die Person an, die das sagte. Es war der Leiter der Kneipe, der sich gerade umdrehte, in Richtung Kneipe. Um Harrys Nase bildete sich eine eigenartige rote Färbung und er stieg rasch aus dem See. "Wir sollten uns umziehen." "Hn." Draco kletterte aus dem See und ging in Richtung Kneipe zurück.  
  
Draco kam aus dem Badezimmer und sah sich um. Harry war weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Er seufzte leise und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Am Fenster klopfte es, denn eine Eule flatterte davor aufgeregt hin und her, wobei diese gegen das Fenster pickte. Er macht es auf, und die Eule kam herein geflattert. Er nahm ihr die Nachricht ab. Eine Nachricht von Hermine, die fragte, ob es Harry schon besser ging. Besser ging? Ging es Harry etwa nicht gut? Draco erinnerte sich an ihren Herweg und zuckte zusammen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit Harry. Das sonst nervende Energiebündel war seit ihrer Ankunft seltsam ruhig. Draco schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. /Konzentrier dich, Malfoy! Mit Harry stimmt etwas nicht, also hilf ihm, verdammt noch mal!/ Egal was Harry bedrückte, Draco würde herausfinden, was es war, ohne das Harry etwas bemerkte. Er würde ihm helfen und beschützen solange er lebte. Das hatte er sich selbst geschworen. Und er wäre nicht Draco Malfoy, wenn er seine Schwüre nicht halten würde.  
  
Harry kickte lustlos einige Kieselsteine vor sich her. Er durchquerte den großen Innenhof auf dem Weg zur Kneipe. Eigentlich hätte er auch den Weg durch das Gebäude nehmen können, aber er dachte, dass ihm etwas frische Luft nicht schaden würde. Seine Gedanken hatten den zusätzlichen Sauerstoff bitter nötig. Ständig kreisten sie um den stoischen Erben von Manor. Er seufzte leise und ließ sich ins warme Gras sinken. Für diese Jahreszeit war es bereits angenehm warm und Harry krempelte seine schwarzen Ärmel hoch. Obwohl es erst Mitte Februar war, herrschten in Sunderland bereits Temperaturen von gut 20 Grad. Sunderland war bekannt für seine schwüle drückende Hitze in den Sommermonaten, selbst im Winter wurde es nie kälter als 15 Grad (Anm.: Das stimmt zwar nicht, aber so wichtig ist des auch nicht *g*). Harry lehnte seinen Kopf an einen Baum und schloss die Augen. /Fast hätte ich es getan. Nur noch ein Millimeter mehr und.../ Er stellte seine Beine auf und legte den Kopf darauf ab. Früher hatte er immer so getan als wäre er glücklich und zufrieden, doch jetzt? Es machte doch sowieso keinen Sinn sich Hoffnungen zu machen. Draco war nicht an ihm interessiert. Weder freundschaftlich noch.... Draco hielt ihn für schwach! Harry begann zu zittern und umklammerte seine Beine fester. Er gab ein Seufzen von sich und stand auf. /Grübeln hilft mir jetzt auch nicht weiter! Tu etwas, Harry!/ Er kickte einmal fest gegen den Baum und ging dann weiter zur Kneipe.  
  
Draco betrat die Kneipe mit einigen Minuten Verspätung und erstarrte. An Harrys Arm hing eine rotgelockte Frau und lächelte ihn strahlend an. In Draco zog sich alles zusammen, als Harry lächelnd auf ihn zukam. "Draco, darf ich dir Lucy Petersen vorstellen. Sie ist die Managerin des Ladens." Draco gab eines seiner üblichen Hns von sich und wandte sich dem Leiter des Ladens zu, Lucys ausgestreckte Hand ignorierend. Harrys Gesicht nahm einen traurigen Ausdruck an und er seufzte leise. "Tut mir Leid, Lucy, so ist er immer." Lucy zuckte mit den Schultern und zog Harry weiter zum kalten Büfett. Sie hatte sofort Gefallen an dem bebrillten Jungen gefunden, als dieser den Raum betreten hatte. Der Besitzer der Kneipe hatte eine kleine Feier vorbereitet, um die beiden neuen Arbeiter willkommen zu heißen. Draco drehte sich um und sah, wie Harry Lucy anlächelte. Er nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas und schenkte sich gleich darauf nach.  
  
Harry gab den zehnten Seufzer innerhalb weniger Minuten von sich. "Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, Draco?" Dracos Arm war um Harrys Schulter gelegt und Harry hielt den anderen Agenten fest an der Hüfte. "Was wolltest du beweisen? Das du eine Flasche Rotwein alleine leeren kannst?" Draco gab ein leises Glucksen von sich und Harry seufzte erneut. "Ja, schon gut. Du hattest sicher deine Gründe. Wie dumm sie auch gewesen sein mögen." Draco blickte Harry aus glasigen Augen lächelnd an. Mit einer für einen Betrunkenen äußerst flüssigen Bewegung presste er Harry an eine Wand und nahm ihn mit seinem Körper gefangen. Harry riss die Augen auf und gab einen kleinen erschrockenen Laut von sich. Draco sah ihn fest an und brach dann auf ihm zusammen. "Das ist wieder typisch für dich, ne, Draco? Mir erst Hoffnungen machen und dann in Ohnmacht fallen." Der bebrillte Junge schüttelte den Kopf und hob Draco auf seine Arme. Der muskulöse Junge war erstaunlich leicht. Harry seufzte und trug seinen Freund zurück in ihr Zimmer.  
  
Harry legte Draco vorsichtig auf ihrem Bett ab. /Soll ich ihm die Klamotten ausziehen? Er kann ja nicht in Klamotten schlafen, ne?/ Ein kleines Grinsen stahl sich auf Harrys Gesicht, als er Dracos Hemd öffnete. /Was für eine Ironie. So lange schon wollte ich das tun, allerdings unter anderen Umständen./ Er legte Dracos Hemd über das Sofa und machte sich an dessen Hosen zu schaffen. Harry spürte, dass er rot wurde, als seine Finger Dracos weiche Haut berührten. /Idiot. Er schläft. Also reiß dich zusammen, Potter!/ Harry wollte Draco gerade die Socken von den Beinen ziehen, als er an den schlafenden Zauberer gezogen wurde. Draco hatte ihm am Handgelenk gepackt und ein Bein um ihn geschlungen. "Draco?" Auf Dracos Gesicht erschien ein warmes Lächeln und Harrys Herz wurde schwer. Der Erbe von Manor schlief immer noch tief und fest. Harry versuchte sich mehr oder weniger aus Dracos Armen zu befreien. Jedoch musste er sich selbst eingestehen, dass seine Versuche eher halbherzig waren. Harry lächelte gegen Dracos nackte Brust und schloss glücklich die Augen, verdrängend, dass Draco ihn am nächsten Morgen höchstwahrscheinlich umbringen würde.  
  
TBC  
  
Und spendet noch ein paar Sekunden an mich und schreibt mir ein Kommi, ja? 


	4. Der erste Arbeitstag

Titel: Die Mission  
  
Autorin: Wini/Kate Black  
  
Teil: 4/5  
  
Pairing: Draco/Harry  
  
Rating: so etwa 13  
  
Betaleser/in: Mortischa  
  
Anmerkung: Mein Nick hier ist, wie ihr bemerkt habt, Wini, aber eigentlich Kate, aber die gab's schon, also denkt nicht, dass das hier von Zweien geschrieben wurde. Eigentlich stimmt des doch ...hm... ich habe diese Geschichte als GW Geschichte gelesen, und sie als HP Geschichte gecovert, also: Die Grundidee kommt nicht von mir, sondern von einer anderen genialen Person. Ich hab das nur alles umgeschrieben. Also, wundert euch bitte nicht, wenn die Personen sich anders verhalten oder so...  
  
Disclaimer: Weder die Figuren, die Eigentum von Miss Rowling sind, noch die eigentliche Story gehören mir. Nur die gecoverte Version *g*  
  
Author's note:  
  
@ phoenix1881, Angel344 & jessy11:  
  
Tja, hier geht's weiter *g*  
  
@ Darkness151  
  
Danke für deinen lieben Kommi!  
  
Der erste Arbeitstag  
  
Als Draco die Augen aufschlug nahm er zwei Dinge wahr. Draußen war es noch hell, wahrscheinlich kurz vor dem Einbruch der Nacht. Etwas lag auf ihm. Er zwang sich, den stechenden Kopfschmerz zu ignorieren und streckte seine Hand aus. Seine Finger verfingen sich in weichen, verstrubbelten Haaren. /Harry!/ Die Erinnerung an den letzten Abend kam zurück. Harry hatte mit dieser Managerin geflirtet, aber wieso war er jetzt hier bei ihm? Nach seinem brummenden Schädel zu schließen, hatte er eine ganze Menge getrunken. Er legte seinen Arm um Harry und lächelte sanft. Harry gab ein zufriedenes Seufzen von sich und wand sich leicht in Dracos Armen. Draco hob den Kopf ein wenig um Harry anzusehen. Der grünäugige Junge sah wunderschön aus und Draco konnte einfach nicht aufhören, ihn ehrfürchtig anzustarren.  
  
Harry blinzelte leicht und öffnete die Augen. Er schluckte hart, als er in Dracos Gesicht sah. Dann spürte er den Arm, der um seine Taille geschlungen war. /Nicht bewegen, Potter. Nicht bewegen./ Draco schnappte nach Luft. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Sich von Harry lösen? Nein, dazu war er nicht imstande. Stattdessen strich er mit seiner Hand leicht über Harrys Hüften. Draco konnte spüren, wie Harry zu zittern begann, rasch hob er seinen Arm. "Nicht..." Draco sah Harry fragend an. Dieser rutschte ein Stück nach oben und sah Draco tief in die Augen. /Er wird mich wirklich töten, wenn ich das hier tue./ Draco legte den Kopf leicht schief und legte seine Hand vorsichtig auf Harrys Wange. Er malte mit seinem Finger kleine Kreise auf die glatte, weiche Haut. /Scheiß drauf, Harry. Das ist es wert zu sterben./ Harry schloss die Augen und beugte seinen Kopf zu Dracos hinunter. Draco spürte wie sein Puls zu rasen begann. Millimeter bevor ihre Lippen sich berührten hielt Harry inne. Er öffnete die Augen und blickte Draco fest an. Draco war zu keinem Gedanken mehr fähig, als er in die unendlichen Weiten von Harrys seegrünfarbigen Augen eintauchte. Er legte seine Hand auf Harrys Kopf und drückte ihn leicht nach unten. Das genügte Harry. Er schloss den Zwischenraum zwischen ihnen und legte seine Lippen leicht auf Dracos. Dracos Lippen waren so weich wie er sie sich vorgestellt hatte und überraschend warm. Draco konnte nicht widerstehen und ließ seine Zunge leicht über Harrys Mund gleiten, um Einlass bittend. Harry erhörte ihn und öffnete seinen Mund ein Stück, gerade weit genug, um Dracos Zunge willkommen zu heißen. Draco kostete Harry, war verzaubert von dem Geschmack, der sich ihm darbot, von dem Geruch, den Harry verströmte. Harry löste sich ein wenig von Draco, um nach Luft zu schnappen. Er legte seinen Kopf auf Dracos Brust und schloss die Augen. /Nur nicht nachdenken!/ Keiner von beiden sagte etwas. Beide waren von dem Moment gefangen. Harry klammerte sich fest an Draco. Harry vernahm gerade noch glücklich, dass Draco ihm durch sein Haar streichelte, bevor er einschlummerte.  
  
Der Wecker riss die Beiden gnadenlos aus ihren Träumen. "What the hell..." Harry fuhr fluchend in die Höhe und warf mit seinem Polster wütend nach dem Wecker. Grummelnd ließ er seinen Kopf zurück auf die Matratze sinken. Matratze? Harrys Kopf stieß gegen warme, weiche Haut. Erschrocken fuhr er in die Höhe, nur um festzustellen, dass er halb auf Draco lag. "Oh my God... Was?" Ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken als er sich erinnerte, was er getan hatte. /Fuck! Ich hab ihn geküsst. Er wird mich umbringen. Ich hab ihn geküsst. Ich bin so gut wie tot. Ich hab ihn geküsst. Ich... Moment mal. Er hat zurückgeküsst! Hat er? Oder hab ich mir das eingebildet? Scheiße, was mache ich jetzt?/ Harry gab einen leisen Fluch von sich und stand auf. Leise, fast lautlos, schlich er sich ins Bad und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Seufzend ließ er sich zu Boden sinken. Er strich mit seinem Daumen über seine Lippen und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Er sah auf seine Uhr und fuhr hoch. "Scheiße."  
  
Draco drehte sich herum und streckte die Hand aus. Das einzige, was er erwischte, war ein zusammengedrücktes Polster. Er öffnete die Augen. Nichts. "Harry?" Keine Antwort. Draco erhob sich und sah im Bad nach. Harry war nicht da. Seufzend setzte er sich an den Küchentisch und entdeckte einen kleinen Zettel. "Guten morgen Draco! Bin schon bei der Arbeit. Dachte, ich lass dich mal ausschlafen. Dein Harry" /Dein Harry..../ Dracos Herz wurde warm und er lehnte sich zurück. /Mein Harry... / Er seufzte leicht und zog sich an. Zeit für die Arbeit.  
  
Harry war am Verzweifeln. Die Gäste der Kneipe waren... furchtbar. Auf den ersten Blick alles nette und freundliche Menschen. Oh, wie man sich doch täuschen konnte! Alles unruhige, unfreundliche Erwachsene, mit nur wenigen Ausnahmen. Die Männer rechts von ihm an der Theke stritten sich, die Erwachsenen vor ihm gingen noch, die unterhielten sich, aber die Hexen, die links an der Theke saßen, waren, Harrys Ermessen nach, am schlimmsten. Drei von ihnen klimperten ihn mit ihren Augen an und versuchten, mit ihm zu flirten. Er hatte Glück, dass seine Haare etwa 5cm länger gewachsen waren, so dass sie seine Narbe nicht sehen konnten. "Würden sie jetzt, bevor sie gehen, bitte zahlen?" wandte er sich an die streitenden Zauberer, als die sich zum gehen wendeten. Der größte von ihnen, er hatte einen Bart und ein Drachentatoo auf dem Arm, rief erbost: "Wir sollen was?"  
  
Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Draco stürmte in den Raum. Harry gab ein erleichtertes Seufzen von sich. "Du bist spät dran, Draco." "Hn. Was ist denn hier los?" "Nun..." Harrys Stimme ging unter dem lauten Geschrei der Männer unter, aber der Blick auf die Männer, dessen Anführer offensichtlich der mit Tatoo war, sagte alles. "RUHE!" Augenblicklich war es mucksmäuschenstill. Draco legte seinen besten Sag-kein-Wort-Blick auf und funkelte die Männer an. "Sie werden jetzt gefälligst ruhig sein. Wenn sie nicht bezahlen, werden sie schon sehen, was sie davon haben, aber ich denke, sie sind zivilisiert genug, als dass ich Drohungen aussprechen muss." Die Männer nickten eingeschüchtert, der Anführer hatte Draco offensichtlich erkannt. "Wie sie wünschen, Mr. Malfoy, Sir..." Draco nickte, und war stolz darauf, dass man ihn hier, in diesem Provinzkaff, kannte. "Danke, Draco Dar... Draco." Draco starrte Harry an und dieser wurde prompt rot. "Gut, also .. ähm.. das macht 5 Pfund (ich weiß nicht, was das in Euro entspricht, aber ich glaube, schon einiges...:-)...", stotterte er. Die Männer bezahlten und verzogen sich. Draco verzog sein Gesicht zu einem Grinsen, behielt aber immer noch den zornigen Blick bei, damit erst kein anderer versuchte, sich ohne zu bezahlen zu verdrücken. "Gut. Was möchten Sie?" fragte Harry eines der Mädchen. Das Mädchen zwinkerte Harry zu und zog einen Schmollmund, der wohl verführerisch wirken sollte. "Was du am liebsten magst." Harry lehnte sich an die Theke und zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben. "Also einen Cocktail." Draco neben ihm ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und warf der jungen Hexe mörderische Blicke zu. Harry bediente weiter, während Draco aufpasste, dass auch ja jeder bezahlte, bedienen musste er nicht, da Harry dies gut hinkriegte. Harry mixte gerade einen Cocktail, und die Mädchen guckten gespannt zu, so nahm Draco sich die Zeit, Harry ein wenig genauer zu betrachten.  
  
Er begann bei Harrys Gesicht. Die hellen, grünfarbenen Augen waren fest auf den Shaker gerichtet. Er ließ seinen Blick wandern zu der kleinen, zarten Stupsnase und den verführerischen Lippen. Draco unterdrückte ein Seufzen und sein Blick verharrte auf Harrys Mund. /So weich...So perfekt...so...süß/ Harry trug ein schwarzes Seidenhemd, das bei jeder seiner Bewegungen leise raschelte. Das Hemd lag eng an Harrys Körper und Draco ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken. Das Hemd endete kurz über dem Bauch und ließ Harrys Nabel frei. Kein Wunder, dass diese kleinen Gören ihn anhimmelten. Draco konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken. Sein Blick wanderte tiefer und er schnappte nach Luft. Der bebrillte Junge, der jetzt Kontaktlinsen trug, trug eine hautenge Lederhose, die um mindestens 4 Nummern zu klein war. Draco fragte sich verzweifelt, wie Harry es geschafft hatte, sich, ohne fremde Hilfe, in diese Hose zu zwängen, geschweige denn, wie er in ihr atmen konnte. Harry bückte sich, um einen Strohhalm, der runtergefallen war, aufzuheben und Draco gab ein leises Stöhnen von sich. Er spürte wie seine Hose enger wurde und zwang sich, an etwas Anderes zu denken. Harry drehte sich um und er blickte Draco sorgenvoll an. "Fühlst du dich nicht gut, Draco? Dein Gesicht ist so rot." Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf und hob abwehrend die Hände. "Bist du sicher?" Harry kam auf Draco zu, dieser schnappte scharf nach Luft. Diese Hose überließ aber auch wirklich nichts der Phantasie. Draco schluckte hart, als Harry seine Hand auf seine Stirn legte. "Du glühst ja!"  
  
/Das liegt an dir, Harry./ "Du solltest schleunigst ins Bett. /Ja.. Kommst du mit? Ich will dich halten. Dich umarmen. Dich beschützen. Dich küssen. Dich... Ich will für dich da sein. Ich will, dass du Mein bist!/ Draco schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Da blickte Harry auf die Uhr an der Wand. "Du meine Güte, wir müssen zu machen!" Er wartete bis die letzten gezahlt hatten und verabschiedete den Türsteher. Draco beruhigte sich langsam und setzte seine übliche, undurchdringliche Miene auf. Harry seufzte nachdem er die Tür abgeschlossen hatte und lehnte sich an die Theke. Da es schon früh am Morgen war, meinte Harry spaßig: "Hey, wir haben den restlichen Tag für uns!" /Für uns... Ich wünschte, es wäre wirklich so, Draco./ Draco stand auf und öffnete die Tür, die ins Gebäude reinführte. "Wo gehst du hin?" Draco drehte sich um und funkelte Harry an. "Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, wir haben eine Mission." "Natürlich, das ist alles, woran du denken kannst, nicht wahr? Kannst es gar nicht erwarten, von hier weg zu kommen!" Harry bebte und er schritt zornig an Draco vorbei. Harry wollte gerade durch die Tür gehen, als er grob am Handgelenk gepackt wurde. Draco presste ihn gegen die Wand und sah im tief in die Augen. Harry hielt die Luft an, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Draco drückte seine Lippen auf Harrys und krallte seine Arme um ihn. Erstaunt riss Harry die Augen auf. /Draco.../ Draco löste sich von dem anderen Zauberer. "Alles, woran ich denken kann, bist du." Draco drehte sich um und ließ den völlig überrumpelten Harry stehen.  
  
/Alles, woran ich denken kann, bist du.../ "Draco..." Harry drehte sich auf den Rücken und verschränkte seine Arme hinter dem Kopf. Er lag auf seinem Bett und wartete auf Draco. Der blondhaarige Junge war jetzt schon seit Stunden unauffindbar. /Alles, woran ich denken kann, bist du... du... Bin ich. Heißt das, du fühlst wie ich, Draco? Dieser Kuss... Draco.../ Die Tür ging auf und ein tropfnasser Draco betrat den Raum. Harry verzog das Gesicht und öffnete den Mund. "Frag nicht, Potter." Der bebrillte Junge nickte und verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Draco verschwand im Bad und kam kurz darauf umgezogen zurück. Er ließ sich neben Harry aufs Bett sinken und starrte zur Decke. Schweigend lagen sie nebeneinander, hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Bis sich beide gleichzeitig zur Bettmitte drehten um den Anderen anzusprechen. Harry lächelte und auch Dracos Mundwinkel zogen sich unmerklich nach oben. Schweigend sahen sie sich an. Vorsichtig streckte Draco seine Hand aus und legte sie auf Harrys Wange.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge schloss die Augen und seufzte leise. Lange dunkle Wimpern verbargen warmes Seegrün. Draco rückte ein Stück näher an den anderen Zauberer heran und ließ seine Hand andächtig über die weiße Haut gleiten. Seine Finger liebkosten Harrys Wange und wanderten dann weiter, um über die kleine Nase zu streicheln. Harry gab ein leises Kichern von sich und Draco bewegte seine Hand weiter nach oben. Er strich vorsichtig und erschreckend zärtlich über Harrys geschlossene Augen, fuhr die zart geschwungenen Augenbrauen nach. Harry öffnete leicht den Mund und benetzte seine trockenen Lippen mit der Zunge. Draco schluckte und ließ seine Hand wieder zu Harrys Nase gleiten. Er strich um Harrys Mund herum, streichelte sein Kinn, einen Bogen um Harrys Lippen machend. Der verstrubbelte Junge gab ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich und öffnete die Augen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Harry sah Draco bittend an. Fast schon flehentlich. Draco strich mit einem Finger prüfend über Harrys Oberlippe und erntete ein zufriedenes Seufzen. Harry schloss seine Augen wieder, gab sich ganz der zarten Berührung von Dracos Finger hin. Draco zog die Konturen von Harrys Mund nach, den Jungen, der lebte, nicht aus den Augen lassend. Harrys Gesicht war ein einziges Strahlen. Harrys Lippen waren weich und feucht. Langsam schob Draco seinen Finger zwischen Harrys Lippen. Nur ein kleines Stück, aber es reichte. Harrys Reaktion war überraschend. Harry ließ seine warme, feuchte Zunge hervorschnellen und hieß Dracos Finger willkommen. Ermutigt strich Draco über Harrys Zunge. Dieser begann sanft an seinem Finger zu saugen und schlug langsam die Augen auf. Draco zog seine Hand zurück und lehnte sich zu Harry hinüber. Harry sah ihn fragend an. Er strich leicht über Harrys Nacken und zog den bebrillten Jungen zu sich hinüber. "Darf ich, Harry?" Harry nickte und ein warmes, freundliches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Er senkte seine Lippen auf Dracos wartenden Mund, streichelte mit seiner Zunge über die perfekten Lippen. Draco seufzte leise und öffnete dabei seinen Mund. Harry nutzte seine Chance und ließ seine Zunge zu Dracos wandern. Zaghaft tippte er die andere Zunge an, wartete auf Antwort, die er auch rasch bekam. Dracos Zunge umschlang seine, tanzte um ihn herum, kostete ihn tief. Als sie sich schließlich trennten, um nach Luft zu schnappen, schloss Draco seine Arme um Harrys weichen Körper und zog den anderen Jungen fest an sich. "Darling " Das erste Mal sagte Harry das Wort. Draco schloss die Augen, unfähig, irgendetwas zu sagen. Harry wand sich in Dracos Armen, blickte ihn fest an. /Wieso sagt er nichts?/ "Draco?" "Hn?" Draco öffnete die Augen. Müde sah er Harry an. "Wir reden morgen." Erschöpft von der Mission kuschelte er sich an Harry. /Gut, dann werde ich es dir Morgen sagen, Darling. Ich liebe dich so sehr. Es schmerzt mich schon fast. Mein Draco./ Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt schloss Harry die Augen und wünschte sich, die Zeit würde still stehen.  
  
TBC  
  
Info: Wir nähern uns dem Ende! Oder bessergesagt, im nächsten Teil ist es so weit! 


	5. Vereinigt

Titel: Die Mission  
  
Autorin: Wini/Kate Black  
  
Teil: 5/ 5  
  
Pairing: Draco/Harry  
  
Rating: so etwa 13  
  
Betaleser/in: Mortischa  
  
Anmerkung: Mein Nick hier ist, wie ihr bemerkt habt Wini, aber eigentlich Kate, aber die gab's schon, also denkt nicht, dass das hier von Zweien geschrieben wurde. Eigentlich stimmt des doch ....hm... ich habe diese Geschichte als GW Geschichte gelesen, und sie als HP Geschichte gecovert, also: die Grundidee kommt nicht von mir, sondern von einer anderen genialen Person. Ich hab das nur alles umgeschrieben. Also, wundert euch bitte nicht, wenn die Personen sich anders verhalten oder so...  
  
Anmerkung2: Warum liest niemand 'warum'? *schnüff*  
  
Author's note:  
  
@ phoenix1881: hier geht's weiter (oder zu ende *g*)  
  
@Angel344: Schön wenn es dir so gefällt *ggg* Die Mission ist eigentlich nur ein Hintergrund... so etwas in der art, wie: Eine Mission zum zusammen kommen...  
  
SLASH, OOC, und das lang ersehnte LIME!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir, nur das gecoverte *g*  
  
Der Wecker klingelte zu früh und wurde einstimmig ignoriert. Draco streckte die Hand aus und fegte das klirrende Etwas brutal vom Nachttisch. Harry blickte auf, als er ein Splittern vernahm. "Du hast meinen Wecker kaputt gemacht, Darling!" Draco lächelte ungewohnt sanft. "Sag das noch mal zu mir und du bekommst einen Neuen." "Was? Dass du meinen Wecker kaputt gemacht hast?" Dracos Augen begannen zu funkeln und er zog den anderen Zauberer auf sich. "Schon gut..... Darling." Dies sagte er mit Honig und Zucker in der Stimme. Draco grinste und drückte Harry fest auf sich. "Darling." Draco schlang seine Arme um Harry und gab ihm einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss. "Guten morgen, Harry." Harry lächelte und er kuschelte seinen Kopf in Dracos Halsbeuge. "Müssen wir wirklich aufstehen?" Draco nickte. "Wenn es sein muss. Wer zuletzt im Bad ist macht Abendessen." Bevor Draco reagieren konnte, war Harry auch schon aufgesprungen und knallte die Badezimmertür hinter sich zu. Kopfschüttelnd stand Draco auf und streckte sich. Harrys Kopf erschien in der Tür. "Ich hab gewonnen." Die Tür knallte wieder zu und Draco grinste glücklich vor sich hin. Glücklich. Ja, das war er. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben war er wirklich glücklich.  
  
Als Harry aus dem Bad kam, saß Draco bereits am Tisch und las Zeitung. Harry war sehr versucht sich einfach auf Dracos Schoß nieder zu lassen und den stoischen Zauberer aufzufordern, ihn zu füttern. Stattdessen setzte er sich Draco gegenüber und biss lustlos in ein Pizzastück. Draco hatte noch kein Wort über seine Gefühle verloren. Ja, er hatte gesagt, dass er ständig an Harry denken müsse, aber das hieß nicht, dass er in ihn verliebt war. /Was, wenn er nur so nett zu mir ist um mich ins Bett zu bekommen? Okay, Draco ist nicht der Typ Mensch, der so etwas macht, aber.../ Harry gab ein lautes Seufzen von sich. Draco ließ seine Zeitung sinken und blickte Harry besorgt an. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und stand auf. Harry warf einen Blick auf den Kalender. 14. Februar. /Na toll, das auch noch.../  
  
Die Arbeit war alles andere als angenehm. Am Anfang fand Harry Liebesbriefe und "Be My Valentine!" Karten in dem Geld, das zum Bezahlen dagelassen wurde. Was für eine furchtbare Nacht. Als es endlich Zeit war zu schließen, war Harry mit den Nerven am Ende. Er sah sich die Kärtchen kurz an und warf sie dann alle zusammen in den Müll. Draco hatte sich die ganze Zeit nicht sehen lassen und ausnahmsweise war Harry froh darüber. Dracos Gegenwart verwirrte ihn. Einerseits war er noch immer total kalt und ablehnend, andererseits... Harry seufzte und ging zurück in ihre Wohnung.  
  
Draco war nicht da und Harry ließ sich seufzend aufs Bett fallen. Seine Hand berührte ein Stück Papier und er sah auf. Ein einfaches weißes Kuvert auf dem sein Name stand. /Oh nein, nicht schon wieder! Wie sind diesen Gören nur hier rein gekommen.../ Eigentlich wollte er es ja wie die Anderen wegwerfen, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab. Er lehnte sich zurück und öffnete den Brief. Ein weißer, handgeschriebener Zettel fiel ihm entgegen.  
  
Du bist wie die Luft,  
  
die ich zum Atmen brauche,  
  
du bist mein Feuer,  
  
das mich erhitzt,  
  
du bist das Licht,  
  
das meine Welt erleuchtet,  
  
meine Liebe! (Hab ich selbst geschrieben, sagt mir was ich da für einen Müll fabriziert habe!)  
  
Keine Unterschrift, kein weiterer Text. Nichts. Harry krallte seine Hände in das Papier und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Keines dieser Mädchen hätte Zugang zu seinem Zimmer gehabt.  
  
Draco öffnete die Wohnungstür und schlich auf Zehenspitzen ins Zimmer. "Wo warst du, Darling?" "Mission." Draco bemerkte, dass seine Stimme ein wenig forsch klang und ließ sich neben Harry aufs Bett sinken. Der Junge mit den verstrubbelten Haaren drehte sich zu ihm herum und schlang seine Arme fest um Draco. "Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht." Ein Lächeln huschte über Dracos Gesicht, verschwand aber gleich darauf wieder. "Unkraut vergeht nicht." Harry gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Kopf. "Idiot." "Potter, halt die Klappe." Harry seufzte und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen sinken. Draco beugte sich über ihn um ihn zu küssen. Harry hielt Draco einen Zettel unter die Nase. "Hast du das hier geschrieben, Draco?" Der Erbe von Manor erstarrte. "Ja." flüsterte er  
  
Harry riss erstaunt die Augen auf. "Wirklich?" Draco schwieg beharrlich und sah auf seine Hände. /Ach du Scheiße. Draco./ Harry setzte sein übliches Grinsen auf und lachte Draco an. "Hast du die Umschläge mit den Namen vertauscht, oder wie? Wie heißt denn deine kleine Freundin?" Draco setzte sich ruckartig auf. Er sah Harry tief in die Augen. /Er... Er meint das ernst./ Mit einer raschen Bewegung stand Draco auf und schnappte sich seinen Mantel. Harry wollte noch etwas sagen doch die Tür wurde bereits vor ihm zugeknallt. "Äh... Was war das denn jetzt?" Seufzend stand er auf und folgte Draco.  
  
Traurig ließ Harry sich wieder auf sein Bett sinken. Draco war nirgends aufzufinden gewesen. Er machte sich Sorgen. Okay, Draco konnte auf sich selbst aufpassen, aber das Gefühl ließ ihn einfach nicht los. Schluchzend rollte sich Harry auf dem Bett zusammen und schloss die Augen. /Alles meine Schuld. Ich Idiot. Empfindest du wirklich etwas für mich, Draco? Bitte komm zurück./ Ein leises Knarren ließ Harry aufsehen.  
  
Draco stand in der Tür. Mit einer einzigen raschen Bewegung sprang Harry auf und warf sich Draco um den Hals. Draco war zu erstaunt um irgendeinen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, so legte er seine Arme einfach nur um Harry. Dieser schluchzte leise und klammerte sich fest an den anderen Zauberer. "Draco." Draco wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, als heiße Tränen über Harrys Wangen rannen. Liebevoll strich er die Tränen beiseite und hauchte einen Kuss auf Harrys Lippen. Harry zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und zog Draco zum Bett. Der Zauberagent fand sich bald darauf in einer warmen Umarmung wieder. Harry ließ sich auf Draco sinken und schloss die Augen. Er war viel zu erleichtert zu wissen, dass es Draco gut ging, um irgendetwas zu sagen. Draco schob eine Hand unter Harrys Shirt auf dessen Rücken und fuhr mit einem Finger leicht dessen Wirbelsäule entlang. Harry blickte auf und sah Draco fragend an. Sofort entfernte der kurzblondhaarige Zauberer seine Hand wieder. "Nein, mach weiter, Darling." Draco konnte spüren, wie sich etwas Warmes in ihm ausbreitete. Er mochte es, wenn Harry ihn so nannte, auch wenn er dies niemals zugeben würde. Er ließ seine Hand wieder unter Harrys Shirt gleiten und streifte es ihm über den Kopf: Mit einer raschen Bewegung rollte er sie herum, so dass Harry unter ihm lag. Er strich vorsichtig über Harrys Brust, liebkoste die weiche Haut mit seinen Fingerspitzen. Harry gab ein wohliges Seufzen von sich und drückte Draco zu sich hinab. Er fing Dracos Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss ein. Sanft, doch schnell, erkundete er Dracos Mundhöhle, strich über die weiche Zunge und die glatten Zähne, kitzelte ihn ein wenig am Gaumen. Draco löste sich von ihm und platzierte kleine Küsse auf Harrys Kinn. Er arbeite sich weiter und leckte sanft über Harrys Hals, bevor er in die helle Haut biss. "Draa~acoo!" Dracos Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen. Der grünäugige Junge hob leicht den Kopf und lächelte Draco sanft an. Der beugte sich wieder zu seinem Harry hinunter und küsste ihn sanft. "Harry..." Harry seufzte und sah ihn fragend an. "Ich..." Draco sprachlos? In welchem Paralleluniversum befand er sich? "Ich will dich, Harry..." "Dann nimm mich!" Und genau das tat Draco dann auch.....  
  
Als Harry die Augen wieder aufschlug war er alleine und er fragte sich, ob letzte Nacht nur ein weiterer bizarrer Traum gewesen war, aber dann sah er den großen Korb auf dem Tisch. Lächelnd setzte sich Harry auf und japste leise. /Mein Hintern......./ Grinsend und nackt wie er war, krabbelte Harry Richtung Tisch und fischte den Korb hinunter, indem sich frisches Obst und Süßigkeiten befanden. Der Sohn von Lily und James Potter runzelte die Stirn und wühlte darin herum, bis er einen Zettel fand.  
  
Dieses Mal richtig.  
  
Be my Valentine, Harry!  
  
Ai shiteru (1)  
  
Draco  
  
In Harrys Magen breitete sich eine unglaubliche Wärme aus und er nahm sich eine der vielen Nougatpralinen, streckte sich auf dem Boden aus und lachte lauthals...  
  
ENDE  
  
Ich hab mir gedacht, diesen Satz lass ich, wie er im Original steht, auf Japanisch! Für alle, die das nicht mögen: Im Deutschen heißt Ai shi teru: Ich liebe dich.  
  
Das war's, ein fettes Danke an meine Betaleserin Mortischa, die immer ganz lieb zu mir war, und an meine Rewiever: Angel344, phoenix1881, Darkness151 & jessy11 *knuddel*  
  
So meine Lieben! Ich finde, ich hau mich in die Kiste, da es inzwischen nach 12:00 Uhr Nachts (!) ist. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr demnächst "Du bist mein" von mir lesen würdet. Es gab mal eine DBZ FF die so hieß/heißt. Die war echt cool, und wenn ich an die Vorgeschichte denke...*sabber, vertäumten Ausdruck bekomm* Also es ging um Vegeta und Bulma. upps... jetzt red ich zu viel! Falls ihr neugierig geworden seid: Geht auf www.dragonballz.de dann auf FanFiction und sucht entweder nach dem Titel "Du bist mein" oder "Nur ein lächeln". "Nur ein Lächeln" ist die Vorgeschichte. Die Autorin heißt Lady_Raven (oder so). Also lesenswert, und wenn nicht, man sieht sich bei "Du bist mein", von Wini (bzw. Kate) Black!  
  
*verbeug und von der Bühne geh*  
  
© 2003 


End file.
